Discovering Snivy
by nct2013
Summary: In a world where Pokemon doesn't exist, a girl named Fauna along with her partner a ferret named Terref finds a new creature. A Snivy named Smugleaf. Fauna wants to know alot about snivys as well a keep it a secret so they travel together hoping to learn more. Bad summary. Mostly adventure but will later have romance. Rated T for precaution.
1. Chapter 1

**nct2010: **Hey everyone, guess what? New story! If you have read the description you may already know what this chapter is going to be about. I once again lost interest in the PMD story so this is backup. Also no OC's are needed since this is based on a RP made on with user 'psywolf' (I needed to credit her). Special thanks to PokePika's Haunt for beta reading this story. So please enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon

**Chapter 1**

Deep in a dense forest, a girl named Fauna with her partner a ferret named Terref were walking in the woods one day looking for some supplies. But as little as they know it a pokemon was watching them closely.

"It's a good day, isn't it Terref?" Fauna asked the little ferret sitting on her shoulder. Terref squeaked in agreement, jumping off from his position when he heard something moving in the bushes.

"You heard something?" Fauna asked

Terref nodded and slowly walking toward the bushes. Fauna followed behind and the pokemon stood completely still.

"Aren't you cute." Fauna said as soon as she saw him

"Who who are you?" the pokemon said backing away

"Wait you can talk?!"

"Of course."

"What do you mean of course, animals aren't supposed to talk." Fauna said shocked taking out a canteen handing it to the pokemon. "Thirsty?"

"Uh thanks." the pokemon said drinking some of the water. "Your probably wondering how I can talk?"

"Very curious. How?" Fauna said still shocked

"To tell the truth I don't know either, I was banished from my group because of it."

"Oh, can I ask what you are and your name?"

"My name is Smugleaf and I'm a Snivy."

"Well nice to meet you Smugleaf, I'm Fauna and this is my partner Terref." Fauna greeted and Terref squeaked eyeing him suspiciously

"Nice to meet you both." Smugleaf said

"So do you want to come with us?" Fauna asked

"I would love to!"

"Ok then, hop onto my hood and we can get moving"

Smugleaf hopped into Fauna's hood and Terref hopped back onto her shoulder.

"Ok let's get moving." Smugleaf said as Fauna started walking

"Smugleaf, what are Snivys I never heard of them"

"Well there is not much to explain, really the reason you never heard of us is because we are a secret species."

"Oh."

Later that day, the three arrived at a big tree and Fauna started to climb it till she found a big hole and went inside.

"Here we are." Fauna said

"So this is where you live?" Smugleaf asked

"Yep, I'm still wondering what snivys are."

"Oh, well snivys are snakes with leaf hands and legs and we have a leaf at the end of our tail."

"Interesting."

Terref started sniffing Smugleaf then fell asleep right beside him and he looked confused.

"That's favorite place to sleep." Fauna said laughing

"Oh."

"Well it's getting late and I'm tired." Fauna said yawning

"So am I."

Fauna and Smugleaf laid down and started doze.

"Good night, Smugleaf."

"Good night, Fauna."

They both fell asleep.

* * *

**nct2010: **Ehhh... I was struggling to remember the first part but I'm happy I got it done. Ironically I was making this while watching Pokémon: Advanced Battle so I had a little inspiration to continue. Anyways if you have any advice for me on how to make my chapters, please Pm me or post a review. The next chapter should be released tomorrow otherwise I'll make double chapters on Friday which should make the story up to speed with the RP. Finally I will have that new chapter to the PMD story before or on Friday hopefully. Additionally, Fauna is not supposed to know Smugleaf is a Pokemon. That's about it, see you on the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

**nct2010:** I have nothing to say so let continue.

* * *

Fauna and Terref woke up early the next morning while Smugleaf was still sound asleep. He hasn't really slept since he was banished from the group so you would figure why.

"Well I don't want to wake him up, so let's get going." Fauna said looking at Smugleaf who is fast asleep

Fauna jumped out of the tree ready to go then Smugleaf woke up and looked outside.

"Good morning, Smugleaf!" Fauna yelled "Are you coming?"

Smugleaf yawned and said "Yeah I'm coming"

He jumped out of the tree then into Fauna's hood.

Smugleaf began to sunbathe then Fauna asked "Are your plant cells hungry?"

"No, we just sunbathe the leaf on our tails to grow stronger." Smugleaf replied

He fell asleep in the process. They continued to walked through the forest to find some herbs till they found an area with bushes filled with them. He then woke up but for some reason he was still tired.

"Hey Fauna, I wanted to show you something." Smugleaf said extracting his vines

"Wow, what an incredible ability." Fauna said holding his vines gently

They all went to find something eat after they packed the herbs. Smugleaf came back with alot of berries and Fauna came back with grub.

"Want some?" Fauna asked holding out some of the grub

"No thanks." Smugleaf replied eating the berries

"Are you sure? It's really good." Fauna asked again

"No, we don't actually eat grub. We eat berries as our diet."

"Oh..."

"Want some?"

"No thanks."

"Why not?"

"Well every berry I eat is a poison to me for some reason."

It started to rain and Terref toke cover in her coat. Smugleaf followed behind and Fauna laughed.

"Why are you laughing?"

"It's just that you didn't hesitate to take cover."

"Well its really because I don't like rain."

"Why is that?"

"I don't know, I got that from my mother."

Fauna ran all the way to the tree and started climbing it but slipped on a branch and bruised her side. Smugleaf and Terref came out of the coat soon after.

"I think I should carry you up to the hole." Smugleaf said

"Are you sure? Will that hurt you?" Fauna asked

"It may put a strain but I'll be fine."

"Ok then."

Smugleaf wrapped his vines around Fauna and to the branch going into the hole and started pulling up. They soon made it to the hole and settled in.

"Thanks Smugleaf, here is something to treat the shoulder pain." Fauna said giving him a herb

Smugleaf eat the herb and said "Thanks, but are you okay after that fall."

"Yeah I'm..." than pain struck her "Probably not."

"Give me those herbs, I might know something that could help."

Smugleaf started mixing the herbs into a paste, when he finished he rubbed it on Fauna.

"Any better?"

"Wow, the pain is like gone, how did you do that?"

"Well back before I was banished from the group, I went to a school where they taught herb mixing and healing."

"Your species has schools?"

"Yeah, we were an advanced species."

"Just like humans." Fauna added

Smugleaf yawned and said "Well I'm going to sleep, Good night, Fauna"

"Good night"

Everyone fell asleep.

* * *

**nct2010: **... Ummm I really have no comment, this story get no appeal anyways. The chapter will contain the romance part plus it will make the story up to date RP... Bye


	3. Chapter 3

**nct2010:** ...

* * *

Later that night, Fauna was rudely woken up by a thunderstorm that was happening outside while Smugleaf and Terref were fast asleep.

"How can they sleep though this?" she said

She put on her bag and picked up Terref and Smugleaf and put them in her hood then she jumped out the tree and started running. Smugleaf woke up but was half asleep.

"Fauna, what are you doing?" Smugleaf said

"I'm taking us to a safer place; the lightning might strike the tree if we stayed." Fauna replied

"Oh, well I'm going back to sleep." Smugleaf said falling back asleep

Fauna soon reached the cave and settled in falling asleep then.

Early the next morning, Smugleaf was the first one to wake up so he toke that opportunity and went outside to sunbathe and eat some berries before they left again. Fauna and Terref woke up later that morning and they eat some they grub they kept.

"Smugleaf, where'd you go?" Fauna called then Smugleaf came in

"Good morning, Fauna, sorry, I went out to eat and sunbathe for a bit. So where are we going now?"

"Well we are running out of water so I decided we can go to the stream to go get some, but it's a long walk."

"That's okay, let's get going."

Fauna got ready, Smugleaf jumped into her hood and Terref jumped onto her shoulder and they started walking. Smugleaf soon fell asleep and is sleep talking. What is he dreaming about?

**(In Smugleaf's Dream)**

_Smugleaf is walking through the forest till he finally found his friend Leaf._

_"Hey Leaf" Smugleaf said blushing slightly but was unnoticeable_

_"Oh hey Smugleaf" Leaf said waving_

_"Leaf... I have to tell you something."_

_"What is it Smugleaf?"_

_"Well it's just that... I'm... in love with you." Smugleaf said making a noticeable blush_

_Leaf also blushed and said "Smugleaf... I love you to."_

_They leaned closer about to kiss till something was pulling her away._

_"Leaf, LEAF" Smugleaf yelled_

**(Back to Reality)**

"Leaf!" he yelled jolting up breathing heavily "Now I can't sleep."

"So, who is Leaf?" Fauna asked

Smugleaf was shocked and blushing then said "How do you know her?"

She giggled and said "You were talking in your sleep."

"She is my... major crush." Smugleaf said madly blushing and Fauna giggled some more.

"Well it shouldn't be to long now."

"Wait Fauna." Smugleaf said jumping out of her hood and running up to what was an unconscious snivy

"Is that another snivy?" Fauna asked

"Yes..." Smugleaf said interrupted shocked "Oh my gosh, this is Leaf!"

"The girl you were dreaming about earlier?"

"...Yes" Smugleaf replied blushing again "Can you please give me those herbs and some water."

"Sure." Fauna said taking out the jars of herbs and the canteen

It toke a while but he made some revival herbs and gave it to her then gave her some water. She slowly revives.

"Leaf, can you hear me?"

"Smugleaf! I thought you were dead."

"Well... Not yet actually. Wait! You can talk?" Smugleaf asked a bit shocked

"Yes sadly, I had gotten the ability after you did. I was banished the same way." Leaf said tearing up

"Oh I'm so sorry." Smugleaf said hugging her "Hey, what about you come with me and Fauna."

"Really?"

"Sure, Fauna?"

"Sure, you're welcome to come along." Fauna agreed and Terref squeaked in agreement as well

"Oh thank you, Smugleaf." Leaf said hugging Smugleaf who was slightly blushing

"Hop onto my hood." Fauna said

Leaf and Smugleaf hopped onto her hood holding hands which was making them both blush then Fauna started walking again towards the stream.

Smugleaf couldn't fight the urge and said "Leaf, I wanted to tell you something."

"What is it?"

He began to blush again "Well it's just that... I sort of have... a crush on you." Fauna giggled

Leaf blushed then said "Smugleaf, you should know that when I first met I had always had a crush on you. I'm in love with you."

Smugleaf was speechless at what he was hearing

Leaf then blurted out "I love you, Smugleaf; I love you more than anything... Do you love me?"

"Let me show you." Smugleaf then kissed Leaf and she deepened it. They were officially in love.

"We're here." Fauna said scooping some of the water "Are you two thirsty?"

"After that kiss, yes" Smugleaf said drinking some of the water then giving some to Leaf

Later that day, Smugleaf and Leaf fell asleep together while Fauna started to walk back home to the tree. But in a few months something might happen. You just have to wait and see.

* * *

**nct2010:** Well here was the romance part I was talking about before. I still have no comment. Another chapter will be posted sooner or later but remember school is about to or has already started for most people so its going to be slow. Last chapter of the summer. See you guys later. Any tips on how to improve, just PM me.


End file.
